Luffy's Mistake
by Celty12
Summary: Luffy was searching the interweb one day and came across a story called hidden thoughts by none other than someone named ronaroa Zoro


i don't own One Piece :(

There may be some Yaoi or fluff I haven't decided yet

Luffy: (searching himself on the web) "what's this?" (he clicks on the link to )

he scrolls through the limitless amount of stories and choses one that has zoro/Luffy.

 **I wanted to let you guys know I made up the username so if this name does belong to anyone then if you wouldn't Mind, please tell me so I can change it.**

-Celty

 _Hidden thoughts by Ronarona Zoro_

 _Zoro watched as Luffy was sitting on his usual spot on the thousand sunny, he watched the rubber man, fascinated with how calm and peaceful he was being. That was when he realized something must be wrong._

 _Zoro got up and went over to their captain_

 _"Luffy, you ok?" Zoro asked_

 _The captain stared at Zoro and a blush crept on his face he tried to speak but for once found himself to be really shy and quiet. So he nodded his head up and down._

 _Zoro knew something was up, he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was, the different thoughts poured into his mind,_

 _'Could it be a girl? Would be possible for Luffy to take interest in someone?'_

Luffy was intrigued by the story but couldn't figure out what this P.O.V is so he decided to go and ask Zoro.

Luffy: (running over to zoro who was working out on the lower deak of the sunny Go) "hey zoro!" He called

(Zoro stops and looks at his captian)

Zoro: What is it Luffy?

Luffy: I'm reading this story I found on the web and I can't figure out what pov is.

Zoro: it means point of view( he explains)

Luffy: thank you Zoro. Your the best! (Starts to run off)

Zoro: Luffy wait! ( he called but it was too late the captain had already disappeared into his room)

He sits at the computer again and continues to read the story.

 _Zoro pov_

 _The thought went through my head like a wild fire. 'You don't think that maybe-' I stopped and laughed. 'that's impossible there's no way Luffy would like me in that way...right?'_

 _I pushed the thought from my head, yeah Luffy would normally Sit on my lap, and follow me around more than he did the other people in the crew,and he never sat on anyone else's lap.' And what happened before when he couldn't say a word, is he sick?_

 _Stop worrying about it you idiot Luffy's his own person and if he doesn't want to talk about it than he doesn't need to..'_

 _I sighed and went back to working out._

 _But no matter what I did I couldn't get Luffy out of my mind, he seems to be in a bad mood and won't tell me, I stop lifting the weight and go back over to the captain and ask_

 _"Luffy want to come with me to the kitchen to get food?"_

 _Luffy Looks at Zoro and nods before getting out of his special spot and walking In front of Zoro. They walked inside the kitchen, there was a plate of food and a note from the Cook_

 _Luffy, if you get Hungry I've made this for you and don't go through the fridge or you won't get dinner!_

 _-Sanji_

 _Ps, if robin-cwan wants it give it to her._

 _"Yay, Sanji left me food!" Luffy shouts_

 _I watch as Luffy eats the food and yell at him to "slow down and taste it."_

 _He looks at me then turns away and looks at the floor, "Sorry" he mumbled_

 _'Why did he apologize?'_

 _He started to walk out of the kitchen, I followed him, I tried to talk to him but he would ignore me._

 _I was getting tired of this game he was playing, and so right before we past my and the ero-cooks rooms grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room and closed the door._

 _He looks at me, he looked like he wanted to ask what I was doing, but he couldn't say it I lift his head up and ask him again_

 _"Luffy, please tell me what's bothering you?" In a more forceful tone._

 _He didn't speak, he was as silent as a cloud._

 _"Damm it Luffy! Just tell me what's going on with you?!" I shouted_

 _"You won't speak to me, you've been avoiding me for the pas few days and I can't stand it any more!" Luffy adjusted his straw hat so it covered his face. I took the hat from his head and threw it on my bed._

 _"Zoro why did you do that!" He yelled_

 _"Now you're talking?" I asked, luffy walked over to the bed and grabbed his hat before sitting down on the bed I walked over so I was in front of him._

 _"Tell me what I did...Please." I pleaded with Luffy but there was still no response from ye captain. I took a step forward and lost my balance, I was soon on top of Luffy, who was blushing like crazy. I look Down at him, my heart was pounding faster than it should be, I never thought that the captain I've had a crush on for so long could look this cute when surprised. I could t help myself, so I took the opportunity and kissed him lightly on the lips, I pulled back quickly but I didn't apologize, "Luffy, I've been in love with you for a long time now... So don't make me worry you idiot!" I yelled._

 _Luffy blushed, has Zoro really felt that way about me? He asks himself._

 _Luffy couldn't stop thinking about it, he was called for dinner yet he couldn't get the thought out of his head, he ended up leaving the table early saying he wasn't hungry. He sat in his favorite spot on the whole ship, atop the lion head over seeing the ocean.a few minuets past before anyone went after him, and the one who did was... Zoro._

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and if you liked it please leave a comment and or a like!**

 **I really like this pairing and if you don't that's perfectly fine**

 **Over and out!**

 **-Celty**


End file.
